


He's only eleven, for fuck's sake

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, sentimientos unidireccionales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony jamás le ha dicho a Billy que le quiere. Ni siquiera cuando podría hacerlo perfectamente y no sonaría raro. Bueno, raro sonaría. A fin de cuentas, él piensa que eso es una mariconada innecesaria, incluso entre familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's only eleven, for fuck's sake

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué problema tengo.

_«Te estás coronando»_ se dice muchas veces a sí mismo, lo más sutil que llega a mostrarse para sus adentros, como si quisiera llevar cuidado hasta para pensarlo. Nada le hace más falta que una buena sacudida en el cráneo, o en la costilla, o más abajo, o en la puta nuca directamente.

La mente y el cuerpo. Engorro asqueroso. Asqueroso y demencial. Demencial y…

_«¡Déjalo ya, coño!»_

Tony jamás le ha dicho a Billy que le quiere. Ni siquiera cuando podría hacerlo perfectamente y no sonaría raro. Bueno, raro sonaría. A fin de cuentas, Tony piensa que eso es una mariconada innecesaria, incluso entre familia. Normalmente él ha estado más ocupado con otros asuntos: chicas, fiestas, trabajos, multas, dinero, huelgas… Desde que el pequeño nació, tuvo claro que un hermano retaco que no le llegaba ni a la cintura encajaría de la forma más vaga en su estabilidad emocional rutinaria —vaya, de repente, tiene un _cum laude_ en psicología o algo—. Nada que sobrepasara los límites de compartir habitación todos los días y pelearse por quién probaría la salsa de tomates primero. Como acaba pasando siempre.

¡Ja! Si todas las cosas que da por seguras fueran premoniciones…

Ojala tuviese alguna explicación lógica, mínimamente razonable. Porque Tony se considera bastante resuelto para muchas cosas, pero la respuesta a tanto tiempo de retortijones y acechos de culpabilidad aún se le escapa. Y eso que el de meterse carreras a toda hostia suele ser él.

No es que le dé igual. No es que no se repudie a sí mismo, ni se replantee durante varias horas al día la posibilidad de necesitar ayuda profesional, o de alguien que lo conozca muy bien.

¿Por qué no? Hasta podría hacerlo en forma de carta

_«Querido papá:_

_No hay suficiente con que mamá la haya palmado, que estemos en huelga porque la sociedad toca los cojones como no veas y que el mes que viene lo tengamos que pasar cocinando las rebajas enlatadas del supermercado más caducado del siglo, que tampoco está de más que a tu hijo mayor le haga falta ir a un loquero a que le revise las ideas sucias._

_Tony, el incestuoso»_

Suerte que su relación de fraternidad sí es normal. Al menos, lo tiene tan asumido que por fin está empezando a diferenciar entre realidad y sueños. Porque de los sueños consigue olvidarse al día siguiente, pero la realidad duerme justo en la cama de al lado desde que puede recordar avergonzarse por ello.

—Tony. —El muchacho de once años le estira de la manga de la camisa, mientras el aire rapaz revuelve su escueta cabellera cuando intenta sentarse al lado del mayor sobre la verja del descampado— ¿No teníamos que llevar los cartones de leche antes de la cena?

—Vete al carajo —musita como respuesta, y respira contra la leve ventisca que le contrae los labios—. Enano.

—Ya no soy tan enano —replica Billy, con ese tono apacible que trata de sonar tan furioso como el de su padre, pero que siempre termina por salirle tranquilo. Conforme consigo mismo y lo que le impulsa a doblegar las sílabas. Sin frustración ni esperanza—. Veo bajitos a los de mi clase.

—Eso no es una novedad —escupe Tony, antes de encogerse a causa del frío y sacarse un pitillo del bolsillo izquierdo.

—Papá ya ha dicho que no quiere que fumes —le riñe, y parece que deje fluir el habla como si todo fuese agua, en lugar de viento y esa puta rasca de pueblucho estancado.

—¡A papá le pueden dar! ¡Él también lo hace muchas veces!

—Pero es que a ti te queda como el culo.

_«¡Niñato impertinente!»_

Y puede que no le sacuda la cabeza y le rodee el cuello para estamparlo contra sí mismo, entre la barriga y el pecho, sólo por el papel de hermano mayor que putea con agresiones y cosquillas. Puede que la sonrisa y la boca de Billy resalten demasiado a través de la oscuridad y la niebla. Puede que Tony sepa cómo desviar sus impulsos y el tacto de las protestas que sisean y los desesperados intentos de huida sean suficientes ahí abajo, fuertemente apretados y temblando igual que un animal que acaban de poner en libertad. Divertido, más que inquieto. Condenado a desconocer sus moratones y dolores de estómago como marcas de represiones diarias.

Tony mantiene la cara de su hermano ahí pegada, y el aire le atiza con expresiones retorcidas, se sonríe a cada lágrima que ya no desciende y transforma la culpabilidad en suspiros de escarcha, hasta que la voz del menor vibra contra su chaqueta y produce tal conmoción en Tony que, por primera vez, casi es capaz de acariciar con dulzura.

—¡Me haces daño, joder!

—No vocalizas —responde, sin soltar ni un cabello—. Mariconazo.

 —¡Au! —Se agarra más a él con las manos, al tiempo que patalea y cae un poco hacia atrás, sujeto a los brazos y el torso de Tony, que sólo hacen que adaptarse a su entorno y a esa silueta esmirriada que protesta continuamente— ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

Y Tony sabe que lo está. Mucho. Pero sólo después de percibir una carcajada entre los tartamudeos dorados de Billy, sabe también que su esfuerzo sirve para algo. Y que ese algo, a fin de cuentas, será su único consuelo ante lo que pueda estar esperándole allí abajo cuando muera.  

 


End file.
